


Glasses

by booksmusicandmagic



Series: Shadowhunter Short Stories [3]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksmusicandmagic/pseuds/booksmusicandmagic
Summary: What if Alec had glasses?I mean, not a lot would be different. I guess he might trip and break them a lot, and his siblings would steal them. You know. Normal 'people with glasses' problems. This is one of the many absolutely adorable headcanons I have for Alec Lightwood... with glasses.Or:Alec loses his glasses, and he needs Magnus to help him find them.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm working on my other stories. I'll try my best to get the next chapters out ASAP. For now, Malec fluff!

“Magnus.”

The warlock groans, turning onto his stomach and burying his face into his pillow. Something pokes at his shoulder.

“Magnus!” The voice is more insistent this time, and Magnus opens his eyes blearily to see the silhouette of Alec’s head hovering over him.

He smiles faintly, reaching his hand out to stroke his Shadowhunter’s cheek. “Hey, darling, how was the mission?”

Alec relaxes under Magnus’ touch, kissing his palm lightly. “It was fine. But, Mags, there’s a problem.”

Magnus sits up, taking Alec’s hand and putting it between his own. “Why? Is someone hurt?”

Alec shakes his head, scooting up next to him and tugging at his arm. “I need to file a report to the Clave about the unusual amounts of demon activities in the city.”

Magnus frowns, squinting at the Shadowhunter through the dark. “And you want me to… what?”

Alec growls in frustration, rubbing the nape of his neck. “I can’t do it!”

“Why?”

“My glasses are missing again!”

Magnus can’t help it; a snicker escapes his throat. Even in the darkness, he can sense Alec frowning, maybe even pouting at him.

“It’s  _not_ funny, Mags. I’ve tried tracking them, but all it leads to is to me, and I don’t have my glasses, so that doesn’t make sense!”

Alec peppers Magnus’ face with kisses pleadingly, topping them off with a small peck on his lips. “Can you help me, please?”

Magnus laughs fully this time, pulling Alec in for a deeper kiss. As he pulls away, his cat eyes blaze to life, startling the younger slightly. “Of course, I will, Alexander.”

The warlock waves his hand, and the lights flicker on around him. Magnus’ eyes focus on Alec, who’s blinking blearily at the sudden bright light. His shirt is rumpled, his hair disheveled, and… a pair of plain black glasses in a thin wire frame perches on top of his ebony locks.

Magnus bursts out in fits of laughter once again, doubling over and nearly rolling off the bed. As he rights himself, Alec frowns at him, squinting in a vain attempt to sharpen his view. “What?”

“Alexander,” Magnus chokes out through chortles. “Your glasses…” He doubles over again, tears streaming out of his eyes.

“What?” Alec demands again, hands reaching up to run through his hair in confusion. When the tips of his fingers brush the metal frame, he freezes.

The look of shock on Alec’s face is enough to send Magnus tumbling into another bout of laughs. The warlock tries (unsuccessfully) to stifle his sounds in Alec’s shirt while the Shadowhunter sputters indignantly.

Alec pushes the glasses onto his face, nose scrunching as he scowls at Magnus. “Not funny Mags.”

“I didn’t do it!” Magnus protests, pulling Alec into a tight embrace. The Shadowhunter melts into Magnus’ arms, pressing his face into the crook of the warlock’s neck. The cool metal of Alec’s glasses press into Magnus’ skin as he turns his head to kiss Alec’s forehead.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec murmurs. Magnus smiles, leaning down to fit his mouth against Alec’s.

“I love you too, my darling, dorkish,  _adorable_ Shadowhunter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests welcome! Comments and kudos appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Booksmusic&magic


End file.
